Glow in the Dark
by DragonessKirra
Summary: Squall x Seifer. Squall is looking for a new room mate. He finds one and well things get interesting once the lights go off. One shot. Includes a bit of Rinoa x Quistis as well.


Glow in the dark.

Seifer x Squall fanfic. 3

This is set in another universe where they don't have to go and fight sorceresses and all that junk nuggetry. Characters may be out of character a bit. But this is a fan fiction and I do what I want fufufufufufufufufuffufu. cough hack cough. X-x

My strong point is drawing so excuse the bad writing. I redid this story from my old Glow in the Dark fanfic so some of you may find it familiar. Because it is, though I finished it up finally and added the proper sex scene in and all. I will most likely draw this into a doujinshi eventually. But right now I am working on other personal projects so that may take a while.

Being that this was a story designed to be a doujinshi to begin with would explain the severe lack of any proper plot and or writing skills. Suck it bitches! XD

This story is rated M/R for mature audiences. Read at your own discression. There is sex and cursing in here. Pairings are as follows : Seifer x Squall, Rinoa x Quistis, Rajin x Fujin. A couple other characters from other FF show up as well, they are slightly out of character.

Here is a picture I drew to go with the story for you guys -

Squall's POV ~

For the past few months I have been dating Rinoa. She wouldn't stop bugging me about going out so I figured to get her off my back I would just say yes. I don't think I thought that through. It was alright for the most part until I realized that I may be gay. Since last month I have been trying to hatch a way to break up with her without hurting her feelings. It's not going too well so far and on top of it all it's her birthday today so now I have to go see her.

I did the usual run by town, bought her some flowers and some random perfume I found. Not that she ever uses the gifts I give her. I decided to surprise her at her dorm since she had been avoiding me for the past week anyway. I went to her dorm and entered the code. It was too quiet. She usually had the music loud to the point your ears would bust. I looked around and couldn't find her; the last stop was the bedroom. I knocked on the door a couple times. I heard some other voice in there with her whispering. I opened the door to find her and Quistis under the sheets of her bed.

"Squall it's not what you think! Dammit...how should I say this?" Rinoa was frantically trying to explain herself. I tried my hardest to keep a straight face. The fucking irony in this was just hilarious to me.

"Oh just tell him already and get this over with." Quistis said plopping back on the pillow.

"Fine. Squall I wanted to tell you sooner but..." She hesitated.

"But she was a chicken." Quistis finished her sentence for her.

"Look. I fell in love with Quistis. I have been seeing her for the past month now. I'm sorry." She looked to the side.

"So you're breaking up with me then?" I asked. "Yeah." She replied. I walked up to her and gave her the flowers.

"Happy Birthday." I left after that, mostly because I was actually kind of happy. I didn't want her to think I went insane or something, most people here don't give me a reason to smile.

Seifer's POV

I'm so fucking booooooooooooooored. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I don't even know what to do with myself anymore. Rajin and Fujin took off somewhere again. Hyne knows where. Those two are leaving me alone for days now. I guess I need to go out and make some friends. I have been alone for a month or two now. Rajin and Fujin hooked up officially and they moved in together and I rarely see them. Though I guess the plus side is I have peace and quiet now and I can watch whatever I want on TV.

I'm hungry...

Squall's POV

"ZELL FOR THE LAST TIME SHUT OFF THE GODDAMMED MUSIC!" Yeah. As you can see Zell of all people is my roommate. Unfortunately he has a taste for music equal to a 12 year old girl in love. Between Dixie Chicks, Taylor Swift, and I don't even know the names of the other crap he listens to. Nor do I intend to find out. He blares that crap most of the day. He is worse than Rinoa and more hyper. I think it's all the chemicals in the cafeteria food, especially the hot dogs, must be starting to leak into his brain.

"WHAT!" Zell said turning the music off finally. "You want something Squall?" He had a huge grin on his face as he walked to the fridge. "What have we talked about. I keep telling you to keep your damn music down." I tried giving him my best 'death glare' as he calls it.

"Oh whatever, you just have shitty taste in music. I don't even know if you can call it music. The stuff you listen to has no words." He said pulling sandwich stuff out the fridge.

"Zell that is exactly...You know what. Not getting into that argument again. I'm moving out." I don't even know where that came from but I guess I'm just tired of all this shit. Time for a fresh start. I walked off into my room slamming the door.

"Yeah sure!" Zell yelled after me. Not sure if he even got what I said to him. Whatever.

The next day I talked to Cid. He told me that the Garden was pretty full but he would tell me by lunch time if they had another room I can go to. It was extra hard because I was a teacher so I could only be paired up with another teacher.

I went to the cafeteria to get something to eat while I waited. Zell was there as usual in the hot dog line. He was currently in a heated fight with another guy who was cutting in line in front of him and got the last hot dog because he had apparently been too busy looking at a girl run by. I couldn't see anyone else I knew around. I was glad Rinoa and Quistis weren't around. I didn't really feel like trying to look extra depressed around those two. And speaking of depressed, that is what Seifer seems to be looking like. It was strange to see him like that and alone as well. Usually those two, what were their names again... oh yeah Fujin and Rajin. Those two would always be behind him as they were stealing someone's lunch money or torturing the nerdy kids around. Which I don't really know how he gets away with since he is a teacher as well.

I both hate and like him for the fact that he keeps picking fights with me. Mostly because he picks the worst times for them and because he's exactly my type of guy. At least that is what I realized after I decided to go through my porn collection the other day. I was about to walk over to him when I heard the PA system call me into Cid's office.

I entered Cid's office and waited for him to finish whatever he was doing.

"There we go. That should be it for the paper work. Ah yes. Squall the matter with your relocation. I have found one other room that has a free dorm. Turns out his roommate moved in with someone else a bit ago. Though, I don't know if you want to move in with this particular person." He gave me a questioning glance.

"As long as it's not Selfie or Zell I am fine with it. Why?" I wondered. He looked at me and handed me the form for transfer. "If you are sure..." I looked at it and sighed. Dammit. It would have to do though. I signed the thing and handed it back to him. He gave me a slip of paper with the code to the dorm. "Well good luck then." He smiled as I walked out of his office.

Seifer's POV

After lunch I had decided to skip all the rest of my classes for the day and head back to my dorm. I was feeling too down. Maybe if I slept it off I would feel better. I stripped to my boxers and went to sleep on my bed. A few hours later I woke up. Someone was knocking on my bedroom door, which was weird. If it was Fujin or Rajin they always busted in without knocking and woke me up.

Maybe they had gotten more manners since being together? Eh...I got up and opened the door. As I looked up I immediately slammed the door shut. Squall motherfucking Leonhart. He was standing behind my door. Why the fuck? I threw on a t-shirt and some pants and opened the door again after I felt my ears cool down. They must have been red as hell.

When I opened the door he looked at me weird.

"Well then. I just wanted to let you know I am your new roommate. And before you start it's better than Zell. So if you were thinking of transferring out just remember that is the only other option available, him and his insanely girly country music or me. Anyway, I have already moved all my stuff in so I just wanted to let you know." He finished and looked to the side. I was expecting to get the usual angry look from him like the ones he gives me when I challenge to fight him, but he didn't he just looked normal. I must be dreaming though, right? There is no way that the guy I have been obsessing over for the past forever would just move in right next to me. We would be living in the same space together. He would be using the same shower...Oh crap.

"Are you ok?" Squall asked raising an eyebrow.

"My brain isn't registering this. I'll talk to you in the morning if this isn't a weird dream or something." I slammed the door and sat on my bed. Holy shit, I just realized that it will be so much harder to hide my feelings for him now.

Squall's POV

Seifer! Of all the people without a roommate in the whole Garden it was him. I couldn't believe it. Why him? I guess it's better than Zell and since he hates me I may get some really good peace and quiet. Plus he's not so bad to look at. Mmmm...Wait...where did that come from? Dammit brain don't start liking the bastard now, we need to look for available men that don't hate us. Why am I talking to my brain? Dammit I'm going insane. Whatever.

After I had put all my things together, not that I had much to pack anyway, I walked over to his dorm. He seemed to be in his room or out so I just put all my stuff in the spare open room and looked around the place. I wasn't expecting it to be this clean. I always figured he lived like those bachelor's in the movies and had shit everywhere. I decided to knock on his door to see if he was there. It would be best to announce I was there so he wouldn't have to find out in the morning by surprise. I knocked a good five or six times when the door finally opened and there was Seifer, just standing in his boxers and nothing more. He looked damn fine. I had seen him maybe once or twice in the locker rooms before but I don't stare. But now that is all I could do. He was just there in his underwear with his well chiseled abs and slight tan. His blonde hair which was always so perfect was a bit messed up from sleep. I think if I had opened my mouth drool would have just sprayed out. Thank Hyne he slammed the door in my face. I think I may have blushed a bit and that would have been an awkward thing to explain to him.

He did open the door after a bit. This time sadly in clothes, I told him why I was there. He just looked at me confused. I don't know if he was in shock or what. So I asked him if he was ok. He just replied "My brain isn't registering this. I'll talk to you in the morning if this isn't a weird dream or something." And then he slammed the door back in my face.

I was a bit confused. I was sure he would punch me in the face or something. Well whatever. Tomorrow was going to be a long day anyway. We had to drag some SeeD candidates into the field exams. I shudder at the thought of those annoying assholes. This semester's class has been extra full of failure. They must be lowering their acceptance standards.

Seifer's POV

I woke up fairly early today. Around 5:30. Usually I oversleep and miss first period class and have to listen to Miss-you-need-to-be-more-responsible and her speech of being late which gets me in trouble with Cid. Quistis is such a bitch. Today we have the field exams though which is my favorite part of teaching, so I never miss that.

I got dressed and walked in the kitchen to get some coffee which I already smelled coming down the hall. I guess yesterday wasn't a dream after all. I walked in the kitchen to see Squall sitting there. Polishing his sword. I had to look away. I can't get excited this early in the morning and let him find out already. I walked over to the coffee machine and pulled out my favorite cup from the cabinet pouring myself a cup. I almost spilled the whole thing on myself but managed to avoid that. I grabbed a piece of paper towel and dried up the few drops on the countertop.

"So you ready for the field exams then." I asked. He kept working his sword and ignored my question. Okay. Fine. It's understandable the guy must hate me after all the front I put up around him is not a nice one. He finished a few seconds later and looked at me. I was surprised. He actually smiled a little "Are you coming or what. You know if we are late Quistis is going to start her bitching again." He walked past me. I gulped down the rest of the coffee and ran to grab my gunblade and jacket. I followed him out of the dorm.

When we got to class to both our surprise Quistis wasn't there yet. She is always the first one on the scene as we say. We decided to go and wait for her. We took our usual seats on the back of the classroom like we had in the old days. Quistis used to put us sitting next to each other even back in the day because I wouldn't stop throwing stuff at him. I guess she figured Squall could punch the crap out of me if I did try something which made her job easier.

I put my head down on my arms and closed my eyes. I figured I can catch a few more minutes of sleep before she got here. Never can have too much of it. You never know with these field exams how long we will be out there. If it's anything like last semester then I am going to need all the sleep I can get. Fuck. I had some know it all asshole of a new teacher 'helping' me and the students that semester all failed. I had to keep their asses alive for the whole four days on a mission that should have taken half a day at max. I didn't sleep a wink for all those four days. I am at least glad I got Squall this semester. Even if he doesn't like me personally I know he will have my back on this. If there is one thing I know about the man he is determine to succeed at everything he does. I guess that's just another one of those things I love about him.

Squall's POV

The moment we got in the class and realized Quistis wasn't there we sat down in the back to wait for her. Seifer went to sleep, which is weird because he was sleeping the whole night, more than twelve hours to be specific. Whatever. I wonder where Quistis is. She is never late.

I looked at the clock after a bit of just staring off into the distance. Anything was better than looking at Seifer right now. That would make the next few hours in my pants very uncomfortable. It was getting really close to 6am. We were supposed to leave at 6:30 and all of us had to discuss the strategies beforehand and where and what we were going to be doing. I finally caved and looked over to Seifer. He looked different from his usual tough guy self while he was asleep. He looked peaceful and dare I say it, cute. Before my mind could wander into any other direction Quistis burst through the door. She looked like a mess. "Sorry I'm late." She pulled her skirt down a bit and fixed her glasses.

"I forgot to mention yesterday but you two will only have 3 students this time around. Between the two of you I think you can manage I assume." She pulled out a few papers from her drawers.

"What happened to the rest of the class?" I asked her. This was a bit strange.

"Well apparently there was an accident in the test correction room yesterday and the whole place burned up. I guess one of the students decided they didn't want to fail the written test so they took the whole room out. Anyway, only three tests survived and those three passed. It would be a shame to have to make them take the thing over again so Cid decided to still give them their field exam. Here are your mission orders have fun." She gave me a piece of paper and ran out the office.

"That bitch. She dumped all of them on us." Seifer said pissed off. "Oh well...Let's go get this over with." I told him.

3rd person~

Squall and Seifer both walked to the entrance to the Garden. They saw two students there. One was a blonde boy who was dressed really weird in mismatched shorts and a short blonde haired girl in the usual uniform, her hair was done up in two rows of braids.

The boy seemed excited when they approached. "Where's the third one of you?" Seifer asked when they got to the students. "He felt nervous and decided to retake the test." The girl said.

"Tidus and Penelo?" Squall asked looking at the paper in his hands. Both the students weren't in his or Seifer's classes so he didn't know what they were like.

"Yes sir!" Both of them lined up neatly.

"Where is Ms. Quistis?" Penelo asked.

"She won't be joining us today. I guess she has better stuff to do." Seifer frowned and crossed his arms.

"So what do you both specialize in?" Squall asked.

"Swords for me." Tidus said happily pulling out his water blade from his belt. "I'm a healer and I do have some magic equipped." She said.

"Alright. Well our mission for today is...to go to the forest ...uh fight something...Man Quistis needs better hand writing." Seifer said. "Let me try." Squall took the paper from his hand. "Not bad. We have to go to the north west forest and find an Ochu and destroy it." he finished reading it.

"An Ochu! Is that even allowed. They are so big and scary." Tidus said.

"Shut up you little wuss, if you can't even handle a little Ochu then go back home. There are worse monsters than that out there." Seifer said walking past the boy to the gate.

"He is right you know. Once we head out we need to know that you can handle this." Squall said. Seifer was actually a bit surprised at the fact that Squall had agreed with him.

"I'm coming along." Tidus said meekly. "That's the spirit." Penelo said dragging him along after Squall and Seifer.

They walked out to the exit of the garden. Of course not before Tidus took a bathroom break and had to buy a snack to take with him from the vending machine. He also managed to pay with the smallest amounts of change possible. Squall had to nudge Seifer and shake his head to keep him from taking his gunblade and killing the poor boy before they even got out the gate.

They finally got to the forest in question. Seifer and Squall were up front. "So...Me or you?" Seifer asked pulling out his gunblade. "I'll get it. But if it gets out of hand or we have any surprises, which we usually do, you know what to do." Squall pulled his gunblade out as well.

Tidus had shut up finally, mostly because Seifer had threatened to kill him where he stood if he said another word. Him and Penelo followed the other two into the forests clearing.

"It's too fucking quiet." Seifer said. "I know..." Squall answered him. They looked around carefully.

"GYAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Penelo screamed from the top of her lungs dropping her staff as a giant Ochu jumped out behind her. It was accompanied by 3 Caterchipillars. The Ochu seemed to be bigger than normal too and was it pissed as ever. It grabbed Penelo by her waist and lifted her up. She was screaming and kicking like crazy trying to get free.

Squall jumped at it and slashed the tentacle off and Penelo dropped to the ground. "Are you ok?" He asked giving her back her staff. "Yeah. I'll be fine. Thank you." She got up and they both ran towards Seifer and Tidus. Seifer walked up by Squall and attacked the Ochu which was coming towards them again. Tidus was now locked in battle with one of the Caterchipillars trying hard to swing at it. He managed to kill the first one but a second one jumped behind him and knocked him down. It got a hold of his leg and bit him. He was now poisoned.

Tidus screamed out and Penelo ran over and killed the thing with a well placed shot of Fire. "Hey sit still let me heal you up." She said as she tried to get him to stop squirming around.

Squall and Seifer were both attacking the Ochu. It had proven to be tougher. It must have been specifically trained for this occasion. The wild ones were a breeze to kill. Squall took out the third Caterchipillar that got in the way of the Ochu. It fell and as Squall looked up the Ochu sprayed out a poisonous breath. It hit all of them. Thankfully Squall and Penelo seemed to have proper things equipped and weren't affected. Tidus was already poisoned so it didn't do much else to him. Seifer fell down though grabbing his eyes. He was poisoned and blinded now.

"Didn't you equip anything against this stuff? I figured you would know better." Squall said running up to Seifer to see if he was alright. "I just have stuff against Ice magic mostly." He rubbed his eyes cursing now.

/Makes sense. After that one fight he tried to pull in the bathroom that time. Heh./ Squall smirked a bit. Seifer had attempted to pull him in a fight one time and he ended up freezing his ass to the bathroom wall along with the rest of his lower body. He was walking funny for a week. Seems Seifer had taken extra precautions now.

"This will be faster with Shiva." Squall said as he closed his eyes and disappeared. A frosty aura came around the area and Shiva was standing there next to Seifer now. She blasted the Ochu to crystal bits after a few minutes and then disappeared. Squall reappeared and fell right on top of Seifer who had laid down now from the nausea.

"The fuck?" Squall realized he was on top of Seifer. /Dammit Shiva./ He cursed the icy woman in his head and heard a faint giggle from her. He blushed a little and was glad that Seifer was blinded and didn't see that. In fact Seifer seemed to have passed out it seems. Must have knocked his head on something. Squall pulled out a remedy and a potion and made Seifer drink them. He came to right away. He rubbed his eyes and looked up at Squall. "Feeling better?" He asked. Seifer just nodded. "That was stupid of me." Seifer said.

"You don't say. I'm not going to freeze you again unless you do something really obnoxious. You really should reorganize your equiptions." Squall stood up and helped Seifer up. They looked over to the two candidates. Tidus was still whining about his foot which Penelo was trying to get him to realize it was just fine now.

"I guess we can head out then. I'll go file out the reports." Seifer said.

"That's fine by me." Squall said. They gathered the two others and went back to the garden.

Seifer's POV

I was a little pissed at myself for what happened. I was way better of a fighter than that. Oh well. I'm definitely failing that little prick though.

Squall went to the dorms first so I went up and filed the reports with Quistis. She didn't say much to me but I take it from the way I am looking covered half in green snot from that spray she probably didn't want to provoke me. Good thing she didn't.

I was almost to the door of my dorm when I realized I left my Hyperion in the classroom. "Fuck me..." I tracked all the way back up there and the damn classroom was locked, which was weird. I just punched the override code they give us in case kids decide to do some stupid shit. I did not need to see what I saw next.

Quistis and Rinoa were doing it on her table. "Come on you two. Go and do this shit in your dorm at least. Fuck." I grabbed my blade and walked out the door flicking them off. Bitches.

I walked back to my dorm. I am hungry, smell like week old egg salad and I'm fucking horny on top of it all. At least I can take care of two of those in the shower. I left my sword on the counter in the kitchen right next to Squall's and walked towards the bathroom. I didn't hear the water running so Squall must have been finished. Right as I walked up to the bathroom the door opened. There was Squall dripping wet in just a towel. I couldn't help myself. I just stood there staring at him. I felt my ears get hot too. I'm fucked now.

"Can I go and put some clothes on or are you going to stare at me all day?" He asked as I took a few steps back. I think I turned about 7 shades redder. Squall walked by me and to his room. I could have sworn he smirked. I walked in the bathroom and slammed the door really fast. I realized I had a hard on too. I hope he didn't see that. I mean fuck, I figured I would at least last a week or so, but on the second day.

I took off my clothes and threw them all in an inside out ball in the corner of the bathroom door. Everything was covered in that green shit. I turned the shower on and looked in the mirror. How the hell am I going to explain all that to him? Maybe he didn't notice after all. Maybe.

I got in and let the hot water run all over me. It felt good. I had to turn it down after a little bit as it was getting hard to breather. I fucking hate status effects. This must have been Quistis' payback for all the times I was late. She tends to stick me with all the nasty monsters when she's pissed at me.

I thought back to the fight and what I could have done differently. I didn't tell Squall but I wasn't really passed out when he landed on me. I just used it as an excuse to have him on top of me. Fuck. I got hard again...well I guess better take care of that.

Squall's POV.

I walked in my room looking back at Seifer who hurried in the bathroom. I didn't know he felt like that about me. It does explain all the excessive fights he keeps picking on me though. He must be afraid to say anything to me. I dried off and threw on another pair of leather pants and was looking for a shirt. I heard the shower stop. I decided to give up on the shirt. I may have to do a little experiment to see if he really does like me and I do hope he takes the bait. I have been horny for a while now. This will be fun.

I dried my hair and left the towel on my shoulders. I walked to the kitchen and opened the freezer door. Perfect.

Seifer's POV

I shut the water off and wrapped a towel around my waist. I heard Squall's door close so I figured he must have gone to sleep or something. My stomach growled so I headed to the kitchen to grab a snack. The first thing I saw was Squall sitting on the kitchen table licking a cherry popsicle, which was melting a little and streaming down his hand. Ok now I was getting extremely horny. I tried to get the picture out of my mind, but seeing as how he was sitting right there in the middle of the kitchen it was kind of hard, I quickly walked to the fridge, I got a soda and apple and set them on the table and sat down.

Squall was trying hard to save the ice cream from dripping on himself, but half of it still ended up on him. I took a knife and started peeling my apple when Squall let out a loud yelp, I looked up, half of his popsicle had fallen right down his abs and nearly in his pants. "Fuck." He said. I couldn't stop staring, until I felt a sharp pain in my index finger which now had a knife in it.

"Dammit!" I dropped the apple and knife on the table and tried to stop the bleeding.

"Let me see." Squall quickly jumped off the table and took my hand putting the end of his towel on my finger "Hold on I'll get the first aid kit." He opened a cupboard and pulled out a white box with a little red cross on it, he opened it and took out a few alcohol patches and cotton swabs. "You must be having an off day today." He took the towel off my finger which started to bleed fast. I got ready to feel the sting of the alcohol pads but instead Squall took my finger and put it in his mouth. His lips were cold from the ice cream but his tongue was warm. He started to lick my finger, at this point I really didn't care if the world had exploded. I was enjoying myself too much to care.

After a few seconds I closed my eyes and felt my finger leave his mouth. I opened my eyes and saw him getting closer. He kissed me and licked my lips. "Squ..." I didn't have time to ask what he was thinking before he took the opportunity and I felt his tongue in my mouth. I returned his kiss. He tasted like cherries and blood. We kissed for a few minutes but it seemed like an eternity in my mind.

He broke it off and looked at my finger. It had bleed all over his hand now and he quickly cleaned it up and used the alcohol pads to disinfect it. He put on a band aid and cleaned up the kit and returned it to the cabinet.

"Hm. You got me all dirty again. I'm going to go clean up." He said with a smile. "Careful not to shoot anyone with that thing." He smirked and walked by me. I looked down and realized what he meant. I was definitely hard. Fuck. What just happened? Did I die from that poison and went to heaven. I touched my lips from the kiss. The sweet taste of cherries mixed with blood was still in my mouth.

Squall's POV

I walked in the bathroom. Shit. I can't believe I just did that. I looked in the mirror and my face was turning red. I started to wash off the blood and ice cream from my hands and focused hard on scrubbing them. I didn't even realize that Seifer had come in until I felt his hands around my waist and his rock hard cock against my ass. I looked up and turned around. "You can't just do all that and leave me alone like that." He said and then pulled me in another kiss. I put my wet arms around him and pulled closer to him. He moved me against the bathroom wall and moved his hands down grabbing my ass. I broke the kiss for some air and before I could say anything I heard the front door open.

"Yo Squall are you around!?" it was Zell. Seifer rolled his eyes and cursed under his breath. "I forgot to lock the fucking door." He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around him and went to his room as fast as he could. Dammit Zell you fucking ass. I was pissed at him for interrupting me and Seifer especially since it was just getting good. I dried off my arms and walked to the living room.

"What the hell do you want Zell?"

"Sheesh what did I do now? You seriously need to lighten up man. Anyway I think you took my Dixie Chicks CD by accident and I want it back."

All this over a CD... "Whatever, I haven't opened my CD box yet. Can I just give it to you tomorrow?" I started to push him towards the door.

"Dude you need a nap or something. You're cranky as hell. Fine...but you better give it back you hear me." I finished pushing him out and locked the door. "Tomorrow!" I said after him and walked back to the kitchen. I looked at the mess on the table. I decided to wipe the top down and took our blades off it walking towards our rooms. I put mine on my computer table and then went to Seifer's door with his.

3rd person.

/That fucking chicken wuss is going to die for interrupting me. Well since tonight is ruined I might as well get a nap in or something./ Seifer sighed as he turned the light in his room on. He walked over to his closet and pulled on a pair of boxers. He heard Squall angrily yelling something to Zell and he chuckled. He was glad that it seemed he wasn't the only one disappointed. He laid down on his bed and grabbed one of the weapons monthlies he had on his side table and started to read it. He didn't even hear his door opening or closing.

Squall came in and put the Hyperion in the corner standing up. Seifer was laid out on the bed reading a magazine and hadn't noticed him coming in. Squall thought about it for a second and then decided to go for it. He walked over to the bed and Seifer looked up from behind the magazine. He was surprised to see him there. "Squall..." Seifer started. Squall took the magazine and put it down on the side table. He sat down on the edge of the bed. "So how long have you liked me?" Squall asked. Seifer sat up crossing his legs. "For a long time now, I didn't think I ever had a chance I thought you were straight. You know going out with Rinoa and all." Seifer looked to the side.

"I thought I was until a little while back, though she kind of sealed the deal on me realizing things about myself. Want to finish what we started?" He said crawling on the bed on all fours. Squall looked up at Seifer. He just stared at Squall a bit in shock at what was going on. "You know that translates to me asking you if you want to fuck me." Squall said getting closer and moving one of his hands along Seifer's chest down to his abs.

"I never thought I would hear those words coming out of your mouth." Seifer smiled.

"Well I'm full of surprises today aren't I?" Squall said closing in on Seifer's mouth. He wasn't going to say no to Squall. Seifer grabbed him into a kiss and flipped Squall onto his back. He kissed him deeper and Squall moved his hands down undoing the button and zipper on his pants. He started to pull it down and Seifer broke the kiss. He moved back a bit and pulled the stubborn leather pants off Squall. He stopped to admire the view for a few seconds.

"What? Something wrong?" Squall asked. "Mmm. No I'm just enjoying the view. It's a billion times better then in my dreams." Seifer said. Squall smirked and sat up. He put his hand on Seifer's chest. "Lay back." He said. Seifer obeyed and laid down. Squall moved over on top him and started to trail kissed down his chest moving past his abs until he got to Seifer's boxers. He pulled the waist band down letting Seifer's already hard dick out. Seifer gasped at the motion.

Squall grabbed Seifer's dick and after giving a couple of jerks he put his tongue to good use. He started from the sides and made it nice and wet, he then took the tip and put it in his mouth. He started to suck on it. "Fuck...How the hell are you so good at that?" Seifer managed to say in between his moans. Squall pulled up for a second. "You could say a lot of research." He smiled as he continued. After a few moments Seifer couldn't hold it in anymore. "I'm going to ...cum...fuck.." He grabbed the backboard of the bed as he let out a loud moan from him cumming. Squall held on until he was completely done. Seifer looked up afterwards. "Shit. Did you swallow all that?" He asked. Squall moved over closer to him. "Yeah why? Did you not want me to?" He said.

"No...just makes it sexier I guess." Seifer said blushing. "You have any you know...lube?" Squall asked as he moved over and sat in Seifer's lap. "I really don't want my ass to hurt like hell tomorrow."

"Yeah, there should be some in the third drawer in my desk." He said pointing to the computer table. Squall got up and walked over to the desk and opened the drawer. He shuffled around the random tubes and things in there. "Interesting…" He said pulling one out and looking at the black light on Seifer's desk.

"What?" Seifer asked looking over to him. "You'll see." he turned the desk light off and turned the black light on. "Oh. You found that." Seifer said a bit embarrassed. Squall got back on top of Seifer and kissed him. Seifer pushed himself up from his elbows and sat up with Squall in his lap still. Squall opened the lube and put some on his fingers. He then slid his fingers down this back and inserted the index one first and then the middle one. He didn't get too far in and handed the lube to Seifer. "Here, I can't reach properly from this angle." Seifer took the lube and pushed Squall gently on his back again. He poured a good amount on his fingers and then proceeded to push them in one at a time. Squall was letting out moans of pleasure as he felt each one go in. Seifer moved over him and started to kiss the side of his neck while moving his fingers around trying to find Squall's prostate. "Fuck yes. Right there." Squall gasped as Seifer's fingers hit the spot. Squall held on to Seifer and ran his fingernails along Seifer's back as he moved his hips against Seifer's fingers. Squall ended up cumming all over his chest a few moments later.

Seifer pulled his fingers out. "I need you inside me now." Squall whispered in Seifer's ear. That alone made him almost cum. He held the urge though and lubed up his dick. Squall's chest looked like fireworks had gone off on it, between the lube covered hand prints and his cum; he was shining under the black light. Seifer finished and pulled Squall by his hips closer to him. He lifted Squall's thighs higher and inserted his cock in him slowly. "Damn you're tight." Seifer said, he was a bit afraid to move and hurt Squall.

Squall ran his fingers down Seifer's abs leaving a set of streaks behind from his lube covered fingers. "You can move you know." He said. Seifer grabbed Squall's wrists and held them down with one hand above his head. He then grabbed his hips with the other hand and Squall wrapped his legs around Seifer. He started to move slowly. After a bit he picked up the pace. They were both breathing heavily. "I'm going to cum soon." Squall managed to say in between his moans and pants. "Not yet. Just hold on a little longer." Seifer moved his hand from Squall's hips and grabbed a hold of his dick. After a few moments he started to move his hand and matched it to the pace they were going. He was ready to come and was going to be polite as he thought and pull out but Squall held him tight with his legs. Which Seifer had to admit he had some killer strength in those damn fine ass legs. They both came about the same time.

Seifer let go of Squall's hands and pulled out when he felt Squall's legs release him. Squall put his arms around Seifer's slowly moving them by his chest first. He then pulled him in for a kiss. "Ready for round two?" Squall said after the kiss. "Shit. You'll be the death of me." Seifer joked. "You know I'm always better at sword fights then you." Squall said with a smirk.

"Oh a challenge is it then. Well you're on Leonhart." As soon as he said that though he was pushed back and Squall was on top of him. "Too bad you're going to lose." Squall said with a smile as he kissed Seifer.

After a few more goes at it they were both on the floor by now.

"Looks like I win." Seifer said smiling as he moved off top of Squall. Squall chuckled. "I demand a rematch tomorrow."

Seifer rolled over on his stomach and looked over to Squall. He was hesitating in trying to say something. Squall looked over to him. "The answer is yes." Seifer looked over surprised. "You were going to ask if I would go out with you right?"

"How did you guess?" Seifer asked.

"Well I am not one to sleep around randomly so I was hoping you would ask that." Squall said.

"We should probably take a shower though. It looks like we got attacked by unicorn puke." Seifer said. They had both been using the glow in the dark lube and were pretty much covered head to toe in hand prints and smears.

"In a minute." Squall smiled and pulled Seifer in for a kiss.

-The end


End file.
